Typical lawn edging and border devices to separate a lawn, drive, or the like from gardens, trees or planting areas have long been in use. Examples thereof are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,013 and 4,976,063. Among their shortcomings are that the wall portion thereof is not stable and can be deflected laterally; they are not easily installed and cannot be adapted readily to different shapes, and they allow grass and weeds to grow adjacent the wall portion.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a lawn border and edging device which is stable and cannot be laterally deflected; that can be easily installed and can be adapted easily to different shapes; and which will allow grass and weeds growing adjacent the wall portion to be easily trimmed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.